


【零薰】室友普通留宿

by Sasarindou



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasarindou/pseuds/Sasarindou
Summary: 普通借宿小短篇，分寝有感而发第二弹
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 6





	【零薰】室友普通留宿

结束了一天的行程，已经是半夜两点多了。朔间零和羽风薰在平稳上升的电梯里盯着显示楼层的数字跳动各自出神，结果从薰那里突然传来一阵提示音。  
他把手机掏出来一看，瘪瘪嘴说：“糟了，手机没电关机了。”  
ES大楼里宿舍的识别系统是可以用NFC功能通过的，薰图方便就习惯用手机去刷宿舍门，房卡嫌麻烦就收起来没有随身携带。没想到今天预计的外出时间比较长，手机来不及充电关机，就意味着他进不去宿舍了。现在是半夜，薰的室友已经早早休息了，无论是发消息开门还是在门外敲门都很不现实。  
熟知搭档习惯的零看着他的搭档在衣兜里摸了两把后，果不其然露出了有些无奈的神情，“房卡也没带……”  
转眼电梯已经到达指定楼层，薰还留在原地踌躇着，零见状干脆拉住薰走出电梯，说：“今晚去吾辈宿舍睡吧。”  
说着零就一路往他宿舍的方向走去。薰跟在零后面，想到他的舍友，为难道：“零君，你的室友……”  
两个人已经来到零的宿舍门前。零一边掏房卡开门，一边佯作无奈地说：“他们大概已经习惯吾辈晚归了，无论一个人还是两个人，都没什么区别。而且薰君汝也确实无处可去吧？——等下别着急进去，吾辈进去取洗澡的东西，先洗个澡再休息。”  
考虑到大楼里偶像的工作行程安排和作息习惯各不相同，大楼里公共区域的设施都是全天开放的。像这样结束工作以后在空无一人的淋浴室沐浴后再回寝休息，对他们两个人来说早已成为常态。  
薰靠在宿舍外的墙上，盯着午夜冰凉的冷白色灯光投射在走廊上流淌的光影发呆。他没办法回宿舍取东西，今晚多半都得借用零的备用品了。

等零简单淋浴完走出来，发现薰已经吹干了头发换好衣服坐在外面，手里拿着吹风机在等他。看到零用毛巾擦着半干不湿的头发，薰拍拍他身前空着的位置说：“来吧，零君，轮到我来给你吹头发了。”  
零乖乖地走过去坐下来。薰直起身跪在沙发上，打开电吹风的开关开始给他吹头发。之前联系造型师做发型的时候，造型师特意叮嘱了日常养护的注意事项。零并不很在意这种事情，但是还是会好好用推荐的洗发养护用品，但是薰却连后续的事项也很重视。零的发质偏硬，又自然卷曲，开热风快吹会损伤发质，所以薰特意调低了温度的档位和风速，开着微热的小风慢慢吹着头发。他温热的手指穿过零的发间，细致温柔地梳理着被风吹干的发丝，甚至还不忘顺便拈起较长的发尾吹干脖子上残留的水滴。  
吹风机不大不小的工作声回荡在深夜的淋浴室里，这时候说话只会被嗡嗡的风声掩盖。一个人坐着，一个人跪着，保持着平稳的沉默。薰吹得相当细心又慢，半天才将将吹干了一部分头发。剩下的头发依然像乌鸦淋湿的黑色羽毛一样，泛着湿润的光泽，有些凌乱地在他白皙的后颈上流淌。温热的气流与薰手指细致的侍弄相得益彰，让零感到相当受用，吹着吹着他甚至闭上了眼睛，仿佛是某种大型猫科动物得到了称心的抚摸后放松下来，专心享受。  
薰注意到了零舒服的反应，他暂时关掉吹风机，拿来放在一旁的梳子帮零梳头发，一边笑道：“零君你明明比我年长，却很喜欢被我照顾呢。”  
零依然闭着眼睛，声音里带上了一丝放松和慵懒，有些沙哑，低低地挠在薰的心头上：“是吗？可是吾辈觉得被恋人照顾并不是什么坏事。”  
头发梳顺了，薰把梳子放回去，就听到零半撒娇地说：“比起梳子，吾辈更喜欢薰君的手指呢。”  
闻言，薰有些无奈地说：“可是梳齿比我的手指密多了吧？只用手指没办法梳顺的。”尽管这么说，他还是把手指埋进零细密蓬松的发间，重新打开吹风机，慢慢地梳理着被风吹过的头发，顺便轻轻按摩着头皮。  
之前最先提议吹头发的其实是零，他主动提出要给薰吹头发，而薰一直以来都习惯了自己给自己吹头发，刚开始还是觉得“这有什么好麻烦你的”。结果出乎薰的意料，零给别人吹起头发来意外地熟练。据零所称，这是他以前经常给凛月吹头发，吹得多了自然就顺手了。因此零也会重视吹头发这个小小的细节，而薰和哥哥姐姐从来没有过这样的互动，第一次被零吹头发的时候甚至感到了不适应和紧张。但是次数多了他也逐渐上手掌握了，甚至比零吹得还要好，而洗完澡轮流吹头发也变成了他们俩洗完澡后的固定项目。  
头发差不多吹干了，薰关掉吹风机正准备起身，零伸手抓住薰插在发间的那只手，制止了他的动作，薰只好继续保持跪在零背后的姿势。他的手被零抓住十指相扣，牵到脸前，在指节上落下一吻。说是亲吻，其实是嘴唇和皮肤轻轻接触，短暂贴一下后又放开。  
薰感受到零有些凉的嘴唇落在自己手上的触感，如同蜻蜓点水一样轻轻一下又转瞬即逝。凉凉的，湿润的感觉让他突然有些赧，仿佛一阵血突然从背后窜上脑门，又被撩拨得心头一阵微痒。带着这样略微难为情、又不知道该拿他怎么办的无奈柔情，薰索性另一只手也扶住零的脸庞，把零的脸微微抬起来，自己低下头凑上脸去，在零的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下，算作回赠。  
尽管没人，但是这里毕竟是公共场合，薰也是有所顾忌，嘴唇凑上去蹭了一下很快就放开了。他直起身来，零依然抓着他的手贴在自己脸侧不愿意放开。他的眼睛还是半闭着的，察觉到薰想要起身的动作才慢慢睁开。仰着脸的姿势很废脖子，零却保持着这样的姿势和薰对视，红色的双瞳映着暖色的灯光，泛着蜂蜜一样温柔的光芒，甜蜜的笑意几乎要从他的眼眸里溢出来。薰索性双手在零脸上揉弄了几下，把他脸旁刚刚吹干梳顺的头发揉乱，然后说：“好啦，零君，放开我吧。”  
零松开手站起来，一边收拾东西一边说：“嗯，谢谢。该回去休息了，多亏了薰君帮吾辈吹头发，感觉今晚会休息得很好呢。”  
薰把吹风机收起来，说：“刚刚我听到你偷偷打哈欠了哦？这个点会困，对零君来说真稀奇啊。”  
零笑道：“刚好明天是休息日，可以多睡会。这对现在的吾辈来说，可是难得的奢侈。”他顿了一下，慢慢地说：“更何况，是和汝一起休息。”

怕打扰到室友，零只把门轻轻开了一条缝，没有开灯，带着薰摸黑走进宿舍。他在黑暗中看得很清楚，薰却什么也看不清。他只能跟在零身后悄悄地走路，生怕碰到东西发出声音。等薰轻手轻脚爬上床后，零也跟着躺上来，抖开被子把两个人盖住。  
忙了许久躺倒在床上，薰只感觉疲惫终于后知后觉地涌上来，困倦和乏累一下子充斥了身体里的每个部分。零的单人床现在躺两个大男人明显有些不够，薰想了想，还是翻了个身背对着零，好给他多腾一点空间。结果他刚刚翻了个身，零就贴了上来，一只胳膊搂在腰上，把他抱在怀里。薰的半条腿已经在床外搭着了，零这下把他让出来的空间又占上了，想都不用想他后面肯定空了一大片。  
虽然比起睡得宽敞些，零更喜欢两个人挤在一起，但是他略低的体温隔着衣服传递到后背上，在初夏的夜里也不显得燥热。薰不讨厌这样和零肢体接触，甚至可以说是依恋这种身体实感带来的安心感。他也抱住零环在他腰上的胳膊，往零怀里又蹭了蹭。零轻轻笑了一下，索性把脑袋埋在薰颈后。薰刚刚用的全是零自己的沐浴用品，现在两个人缩在一个被窝里，零闻不到平日里薰身上那股熟悉的香气，只有属于自己的味道伴随着两人的体温在被窝圈出来的小小空间里缓缓流淌着。但是在深处，又可以隐约捕捉到薰原本香气的踪迹，隐秘地、不着痕迹地和零的味道混合在一起。  
零的呼吸洒在后颈裸露的皮肤上，穿过落在枕上的发丝，一缕缕痒丝丝的触感直接吹到薰心底，弄得他心头莫名其妙涌上一种无奈又柔软的温情，痒丝丝的感觉又逗得他有些想笑。在困倦间他突然回想起来这种触感在身体里留下的回忆，上次这样同床共枕还是在国外旅行的时候。当时零放着开好的另一张大床不去睡，每次都坚持不懈地要求薰和他在一张床上睡觉，薰如果不同意他就索性半夜直接掀开被窝大摇大摆地睡进去，次数多了薰也慢慢就习惯了。  
交往后零经常会展现出一种孩子气的任性，他明明向来展现给人的都是属于年长者的温柔与包容。但是除过这份温柔，他会在某些细节里莫名其妙地坚持，无论是吹头发还是一起睡觉，都是出于零的坚持才会成为薰的习惯。薰在半梦半醒间想到自己刚开始和零交往时的拘谨与笨拙，实际上零是发觉了自己由于家庭亲子关系而对于真正去“爱人”迷茫的本质，才会用这种看似任性的坚持，在一个又一个细节里潜移默化地为他带来点滴温度，慢慢融化深层冻结的坚冰。  
想着想着，薰的意识慢慢被温暖的潮水一点点淹没，他要睡着了。就在陷入睡眠前的那一瞬间，他听到原本应该是睡着的零一变均匀的呼吸，仿佛是想起来差点忘记的东西一样，迷迷糊糊地用气声说：“晚安，薰君。”  
薰听到这堪称可爱的道晚安，今晚以来这种微痒的心情与爱意总算在此刻到达顶峰，他也带着浓厚的睡意，低声回复道：“晚安，零君。”


End file.
